When She Stopped Talking To Him
by Criminal Minds Addict
Summary: After the episode Mayhem most fans wondered, why did it end that way? Why couldn't it end differently? Well, this is my take on what SHOULD HAVE happened Between Garcia and Morgan. ONESHOT


**uWhen She Stopped Talking To Him**

(Morgan's POV)

After Garcia hung up on me, I could see why she was mad at me, hell I'm expecting her to be furious with me. I made her stay on the line with me while I could have possibly been killed by an explosion. I shouldn't have done that to her, she didn't need to do that. I didn't realise how mad she was until after that I had told her she was my god-given solace, and no matter what happens to never stop talking to me she had told me she couldn't because she was mad at me. When she hung up on me, it's like my world had crashed down upon me. It was then when I finally realised how much I really needed her in my life, how much I needed her to do just what I said, Never stop talking to me. I will always need to have her beside me, and now I need to know how to fix this before she's out of my life for good.

I look back at the ambulance, once fully intact was now engulfed in flames. Holding my arm due to the bruises I received from jumping out of that ambulance, and rolling at a speed of god knows how fast, I grab my phone, and Dial Rossi's number, he picks up quickly.

''Rossi.''

''Hey man, it's Morgan.''

''Morgan do you realise what you did was incredibly dangerous?'' Rossi asks me. I already know this!

''I know it Rossi I had to get it out of the hospital and you know that.'' I sigh in frustration.

''I know that, everyone knows that even Garcia, but was it really fair to put her through that?'' Rossi questions me. Again, I know this already!

''Do you seriously think I don't know this already? I've seen her mad before but this is new to me.''

''Well, Garcia headed back to Quantico earlier than the rest of us, so that gives you more time to come up with an apology so you don't get your ass beaten as badly.''

''Thanks for the encouragement Man.'' I struggle to let out a laugh.

''Anytime Morgan. Want us to pick you up?''

''That'd be nice.'' I relay my site to Rossi over the phone.

''Got it, be there shortly.'' I say my goodbyes to him, then hang up. Looking around, It's look like I'm in some sort of field. Guess I should start think of an apology cause like Rossi said, I want to survive after I see Garcia.

Rossi had picked me up and after being checked out by the medical staff, I was cleared and am I now sitting on the plane ahead of time, getting my thoughts. As I look out the window of the plane, the wet pavement showing a clear reflecting of the plane in the puddles. My attention get's torn away from the window when I hear someone else climb onto the plane. I see Emily look over at me before collapsing into a nearby chair. Emily looks over at me again before speaking.

''So, um what's new with you?'' She asks.

''Ohh nothing much, just that I jumped out of a ticking time bomb, barely making it out alive and on top on all of it I made my best friend stay on the line with me, and now she's incredibly pissed at me.'' Emily raises an eyebrow at me.

''Well, I won't say you deserved it but she's got a right to do that.''

''Yeah, I've been told that god knows how many times. I realise that I fucked up majorly.'' I shut my mouth when the rest of the team gets onto the plane. Everybody gives me a look, but they don't speak up, maybe the finally realised that I got the point.

(Garcia's POV)

I'm pretty sure Morgan's heard this already but what he did was freaking stupid. I can't believe he thought that it would be ok to have me stay on the line while I could've have possibly heard him die. How could he even be that oblivious? I'm sure he had good intentions but still.

After getting back to the BAU office at about 11:00, I drop all my stuff down on the floor and just stand there, going over what happened. I didn't have much time though because I got a text from JJ saying they arrived at there. Hurrying out of my office, I walk over to the elevator and wait right outside for the team.

When the metal doors open, I get a view of my team who look beaten and tried. JJ and Emily stop quickly to give me a hug before walking by. Reid, Rossi, and Hotch just give me a pst on the shoulder behind me. Last but not least, Morgan stands in front of me with his bag slung over his shoulder. He looks down at me, edging towards speaking.

''Hey Baby girl.'' He starts off.

''Morgan..''

''I realise what I did was incredibly stupid and completely mean. I shouldn't have told you to stay on the line when I could've died, you don't need to hear me die on the phone and not be able to do anything about it. I wasn't lying when your my god-given solace, in fact you're so much more than that to me. You're the one person I know I can go to when nothing seems to be going right, and I thank you for that. I thank you for being the one person that makes me happy, your one person That I love with all my heart.'' Making his move, he lightly drops his bag on the floor and closes the distance between us. He lightly lifts his hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, before moving his hand down the side of my face and finally stops at my chin where it rests there.

''I'm so sorry sweetheart.'' He leans down and touches his lips to mine. He moves his hand that was at my chin to wrap around my waist so I'm closer to him. He then takes his lips off of mine. He smiles down at me, getting a glint in his eyes.

''So, do you think you can forgive me?''

''I can try.'' He smiles before leaning down to kiss me again.

Sometimes, it's just better to forgive some mistakes, and move on.

**I had decided to create this one shot after re watching Mayhem this Morning. As usual, I hope you loved it because I definitely did!**


End file.
